Life after all
by Tan'quish
Summary: A story of four boys met again after spitting apart for years.... Lots happen.... Let me see, . the intro, it is important for the story later on, but don't need it now la, so feel free to skip to chapter 1. More about friendship at the beginning, however
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: I don not own any Weibs characters. 

Summary: This is really an intro, Yoji and other weibs won't show up so soon; so, for all the 

yoji fans may want to skip this section. Note, Joyce, is the first person in this intro chapter.

Characters: Samuel (28) Joyce (25) Yoji (29)

****

Life After All

A typical St Valentine's day…. just as usually, by myself……..I, Joyce, is always single, throughout the life? May be? Oh god-ish, I'm only twenty-seven, but sounds so old? Huh?

Walking in the shopping mall, wondering around. Somehow, I just hate this kind of 

festival. Festivals for lover, for families….blah,blah,blah…. Sadly say, this disgust me…

Just being too deep into my thought, I sense there is something 'block' my way. 

'Oh,..' just as what I thought, I crashed into someone….'I'm sorry', I said.

The guy that I crashed into was on the floor, and seemed so painful. 

'Amm, I'm really sorry, are u ok?' I asked. He put his head down, I really 

wonder if I was so powerful to knock this 'man' down. 'ya...' was the only thing 

he said, but from his way of responding, I know he wasn't. I blended my knees down, tried 

to see his facial expression. 'Hey, can u get up?' I gave my hand to him. He finally pulled

his head up and looking at me. Whoa,... he is absolutely cool, thought he's wearing sunglass,

but a really delicate face sharpened my eyes. I was really shocked. 

'Can u help me down to the banch over there?' he offered. Of course I wish to. 

'Are u drunk?' that's the best I can think of...knowing this is the worst beginning of a conversation.

'Do I look so?' he grinned, somehow…. bitterly.

'U just looks kind of tired... 'I mummer..

'So weird, ar?' he signed….....

'Nooop,' I shaked my head to emphasis this..…….I even want to shout out the fact that--- he is so gorgeous…..Weird is not a word for him.

He wrinkled...'No need to that big respond..'

I know he notice that I keep looking to him……….shit

'Arr, u dropped this when u fell on the floor.' Thank god, I found something to distract his

Observation of me.

'Ooh, this.' He said. It was a box of luxurious chocolate.

'I am sorry I ruined it……. Your girlfriend must be very crossed.' I said.

'My girlfriend?!' He insisted.

'…Hey, today is Valentine's day, don't tell me u are buying this for yourself!!' I said. 

He looked at me, and smiled. 'Can't I?!' 

Oh, nooo, not this, I was nearly fainted. 'But why?' huh….what a stupid Q I asked…

'Caused I love sweeties, and besides, I don't have a girlfriend…….And u….' He smiled and talked. He was attracting me. Isn't he….firlting with me? 

I was really blanked… I tried to look at the otherside, not showing my blushing face.

'Ammm, are you blushing?' He said in surprise. 

He was rather stupid or scarcharistic. I really want to dig a hole and jump in. There was no way that he is single. This is not fair for a guy like him. 

The I saw a toy shop. 'Ar, u wait a sec…'I quickly ran off to there and bought something.

When I am back, I hanged him a small doll.' Hey, here u go. Pay for the chocolate that I ruined.'

'Thanks, but I really don't into dollies..' he murmured. I rolled my eyes, oh I forgot that he said he doesn't have a girlfriend. 

'Just give it back then, if u really don't like it. Besides I nearly forgot that u don't have a grilfriend.'I shouted.

He giggled. I love to see he laugh, but not in this circumstance. ..

He bursted,' Will that be too fair for u. U owned my a box of luxury chocolate.'

Ok, he is into materialistic la. I know the box of chocolate is far more expensive than my cheaply doll.

'OK, so, what do u want? I can't afford a lot.' 

'What about a date?' He said plainly. 

'Huh??,,,,,,' Now I am really shocked. 'You are joookkking!!'

He smiled.'Shall we?'

'Hey, but we don't know each other.' I scattered…..

'I am Samuel, an archetecher. And u?'

'…Joyce…hey, but I don't date strangers.' I was so pissed..I never think he is so active.

'We are friends but not strangers right, are we, Joyce? I promised I will let u go whenever u want to, ok? Amm, may be after dinner, I am starving now'.

'But,..' I really don't know how to refuse, the temptation is too strong..

'Which restaurant do u prefer, my lady?' He said.

I looked at the huge fat cat – a doll, lying on the corner of my bed, which Samuel gave me a month ago (properly, I didn't really count), on that Valentine's day. Really, he was a nice, handsome guy. Although he got an emergency call from his drunken friend, he insisted to drive me back, just for safety. I liked him, his way of caring, his way of talking, but I don't know how to find him after since we met. But Samuel who? An architecture? There are thousands in the world. Where should I find him? Knowing there may be nothing beyond the line, but I still want to see him one more time. At least, we can be friends. 

I talked back to the shopping mall again. Actually, I often go window shopping in this arcade. Every Valentine decoration has gone. Now, it brings Easter. Finally back to the Chocolate shop. 

I think of Samuel. We had Japanese food in restaurant nearby, then we walked around. Knowing the fact that I never dated before, he sure was shocked, but not making any sacaractising laugh. Instead, he bought me my first bunch of rose. Then, he asked if I like that particular bunch of flower, I sheeply smiled. After knowing that rose is not my first choice, he teased that I am greedy, He asked what do I want next… and of course, I answered every girls dream, that I big doll. And I never think he would really buy me that fact- big….. 

Hey, what's that big shadow, don't tell me…..

'Ouch,' I crashed into someone again. I know this is not Samuel, coz I am the one who was knocked down this time.

'Oh, I am really sorry. Are u ok?' when I looked at the sound source, I saw this impressing guy. Really he looked like Samuel, in a way that he is handsome. Oh, no, he is more than handsome, he is beautiful. He has green eyes and silky browny-blone hair. 

He genitally pulls me up when I am still judging at him. Then he laughed.

'What? What's so funny?' I was wondering if there is something on my face again.

'…So, you crashed into someone outside the chocolate shop again. It's your habit?' He laughed. 

Hey, what's he talking about?! He knows me? I look so confused.

'Sorry, for my impolite behavior. U are the one who crashed into Samuel on Valentine's day , right?' He said.

Ohh my god, this is really not a good thing to let others know. Hey, does this means;;;

'U know Samuel?'.I asked hestitately.

'Yap, and he asked me to look for you. He told me that u have the intention on crashing someone. I sensed that he Really into you.' He smiled.

Oh no, how should he say that?. Is he serious? But this cherish guy seems not really reliable. 

He grinned again, saying,' Not feeling so comfortable when people judging me. I better show u this to gain your trust.' As he said, he passed me a photo. Oh my god, that was originally as sticker print, which is now enlarged by 100 times….

I was sweat dropping…

'He gave u this?….' I asked.

'Yap. In order to see your face and recognize you immediately.' 

'Where is he now?' I asked reluctantly. 

On the day we first met, he showed me to Samuel's office. After talking to the secretary, we were allowed to go in. It surprised me that, we were walking towards the 'Manager's room'. No wonder Samuel can afford the amount of money which spent with me on that day. 

He knocked on the door. 'Yes.' Was the respond from the inside.

As we entered the room, he said,' See what goody I bring you. hehe' I brushed as usual.

When I looked up, I saw Samuel was talking on the phone in a different language, I beg it was Japanese. Samuel was really busy, he didn't look up. I was quite disappointed. Then he said something in japanese to Samuel. This time, Samuel looked up to be in a just-can't-believe face, and blank both on the phone and to us. Then, he quickly finished the phone call. 

Samuel is very special to me. I understand that he is really a business type person when we met again. The fact was he left me and his friend due to the reason of a very important meeting.

'Nice to meet you again.'That was the only thing he said before he left us. 

Then we were sitting on the crouch side-by-side, sliently for a few second.

'I am Yoji, Koudo' He said. 

Then I remember he could speak Japanese. 'Oh, so u are Japanese, so what brings u here?' 

'I guess it's just fate.' He replied. I was really confused. ' Would you like some cakes and drink, I am sure there is something in his fridge. Why don't we relax ourselve before he come back?'

Don't worry, I will take care of u. As he said this, he smiled gently.

Everything's fine after that day we met. Yoji and I become good friends. I was married to Samuel, and we had two children. Life goes on, we really were happy together. After many years, just far too long that I can't remember…, just after Samuel' sudden death. I know it is only the beginning of another story of our best friend. On the funeral, he said, ' Don't worry, I will take care of you. As I promised.' The same phase again, but the meaning is totally different. Heck, promise from whom? 


	2. Life after all - chapter 1

Life after all Part 1

Declaimer: I don't own any Weib characters.

Summary: After fighting with Schuldich all the Weib members spit. Seven years later, Yoji and Omi met again. Yoji is the first person here.

****

Life after all

That time really comes. My best mate, …. Samuel died about two weeks ago. Although I still work in the flower shop & café which he gave me, I know everything has changed. I promised him to take care of Joyce…..but…..

Dammit, my head is really fuck up. My whole fucking life is a goddamn mess. This afternoon, after the dream of that 'Asuka', I was totally lost my mood to stay in bed. Then, my head aches. Moreover, I was nearly shoot Joyce. This afternoon……..

When I woke up by that dream, in which 'Asuka' was shouting Yoji, Yoji……; I found I was all soaked. This dream has haunted me for years. Then, I found my cigarette case, was knocked down by my extreme force on the floor, broken pieces with 2 cigarette and ….… a 3cm x 3cm disc….. . What the hell?! ….. There is a secret cover in my cigarette case?

I just got up and reached to my PC. After I put in the disc, the first thing I saw , was : **Please enter the password. **

I knew that this disc had never used before, I just somehow knew it. I also thought stupidly, there was no way that I could hack for the password. I believed that I did't have to. The only thing that I wanted to attempt is try-and-error, as what I did in my primary maths lesson. 

I just somehow, had the impression that it must relate to 'Asuka'.

Thus, I typed: Asuka first in my 1st chance. Of course, life is not that simply. .. The screen stated - invalid password. 

Oh well, then I typed, Koudo Yoji and Asuka. However, invalid again. May be I shouldn't type Koudo in it. When I just want to try again, the screen stated ; This is the last chance. Yeah, I really shouldn't just guess. I began more tense, this is my last chance. But, somehow, my fingers moved, just practically typed in a familiar way, with: aysoujkia. Then, I pressed **Enter**. 

Oh, if there is god, please let it be the correct one. There is actually god on the earth…… its Correct. 

Suddenly the screen gone black, and stated please check that your online status is on. When everything was prepared at the way that it should be, then, I realized the pattern of this 'system ' is a bit like a chat room. I saw, **Weib Web Server**. Online: Bombay. (Bombay? What? A cat?)

Bombay: Balinese? 

Balinese (which is me??): Bombay?

Bombay: Don't play with me. I know that u are Balinese, coz no one else can use your system. 

Balinese:…….. 

Bombay: I know you may not ready to talk now, but we really need to talk… sometimes ASAP.

(So, I assume this 'Bombay' knows me. He….should be in Japan now.)

Bombay: Listen, tonight….

Balinese: Tomorrow.

Bombay: Tonight.

Balinese: I said Tomorrow.

Bombay: ……Tomorrow..at

Balinese: Airport 12:00 pm

Bombay: What?!

Balinese: Just as I said.

Bombay:…. Ok.. 

Balinese: At the Air-japan check in counter. 

Bombay: Tomorrow 12:00pm At Airport, at the Air-japan check in counter. Confirmed.

Balinese: Tomorrow 12:00pm At Airport, at the Air-japan check in counter. Confirmed.

Then, Bombay: off line.

Balinese: off line.

Tomorrow…..Just when I was thinking. I felt someone was moving towards me.

'What are you doing?' as she asked. I pointed my gun to her, which was Joyce.

Joyce was so shocked, me as well. I immediately put down the gun. 

'Sorry, I was too concentrated on …. a project. I didn't mean to scare you.' I said.

'A project?' When she tried to see more clearly on the PC screen, I had already shut it down. 

She looked at me with a very confused look,' With a gun?' 

I signed, the time really comes, I have to tell her everything. But really - not now. 'Look, I am not going to harm you. I am Samuel's body guard.' I said plainly.

'A body guard? Of Samuel?' She asked. And with a look saying: please tell me, tell me more. 

But I just can't, not now. I need s cigarrette. Moreover, I have to prepare for tomorrow. Then I said,' I will come to your place tonight, ok?.' 

Joyce didn't push it, she said,' Tonight… ' 

I nodded, as a promised. Then before she left, ' Oh, I forgot. You didn't lock your main door.'

At the night, I just brushed about Samuel's life in more detail. To gain Joyce's trust, I even tell her that, Samuel had a brother in Japan. However, this was not everything. But, that was enough for me to get a private aircraft with the permission from Joyce. 

The next day.

I was early. He, as well. I was standing by the checking counter, then I heard,' Yoji-kun?'

As I turned around, I saw him, a blone hair 'young man' with a baby face. 'Omi' I said from the bottom of my heart.

I could see that he missed me. He hugged me. I as well, I just let him lay on my chest. 

'Yoji-kun, I am glad to see you again.' He mummered. When I hugged him back, oh my god, I felt there were tramedious amount of darts under his coat. Darts here and there, and more there and just more. Darts? What's he doing with them?

As I think, my brain just blank. A lot of scenes went into my mind. This is so called flash back, right?! That was the only conclusion I made. 

Omi asked, 'Are you ok, Yoji-kun?' I didn't or couldn't say, I rushed to the luu. I locked myself in, I peel, badly. Oh my god,….. I saw me, Omi, the famous soccer guy on tv and the red head. Then corpses were underneath us, around us. Corpses, more corpse, more and more corpse. And with a wire around their necks them and my hands pulling the wire, with the Omi's darts in them, and other weapons.

Then I heard, Omi asked, 'Are you ok? Yoji-kun?' 

Of course I am not. This is more than a horric film. I was shaking. I couldn't help, as I shouted, 'Leave me alone' 

Omi, 'Yoji-kun??' 

'Just leave me alone. OK?' 

I could hear his foot steps marching away from me. I felt sorry for him, I felt lonely again. This can't be it, this is the truth, we kill? The only thing come to my mind is - we were assassins. That kid was an assassin.

Then I pressed the button on my watch, the wires come out. This proved that was not a dream. It was real. I once used these wires to kill.

It took me more or less, an hour to claim myself down. After I wash my face and just tidy myself up a bit, I walked out of the bathroom. Then I saw Omi was letting himself lay on the wall, waiting patiently. 

After he took the 'No Entry' away, he asked, 'Are you feeling better, Yoji-kun? I am really worry about you.'

I hardly pushed out the word, 'Kind of.' 

Omi, was so concerned, 'I don't know what happened to you, but you really look weird.'

'Oh, that's a really bad news for the pretties. I should redeem myself.' I said.

Omi wrinked, 'Still. Yoji-kun is still like this. Really, you are fine?'

'I think I am just tired.' I said. It's true, I hadn't slept well for months.

Omi then took out a key from this pocket and said, 'Shall we go to my apartment, so that you can have some rest?'

Omi's apartment? I nearly forgot I didn't book a hotel for stay.

'Let's go.' I answered firmly. 

Writer's note:

Like it? Hate it? Anyway, their relationship will grow soon. .. 


End file.
